


Shadows Call

by LindaOnASkateboard



Category: Bellamione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaOnASkateboard/pseuds/LindaOnASkateboard
Summary: Hermione finds herself on the receiving end of an obliviate curse and forgets the entirety of the Wizarding World. Bella takes the opportunity to cut a leg off of the golden trio. There wasn’t supposed to be anything else.





	Shadows Call

Prologue  


Hermione wakes up, no memories, no idea of a name for herself. The world is spinning as she tries to stand. She’s in a forest of sorts, a light layer of snow powders the ground, blurring the edges of the world even more than her dreary eyes do. Using the trees to support her, she starts to walk, her clothes and shoes not fit for the weather and terrain. There’s rustling in the underbrush but Hermione pays it no mind, hoping she’ll eventually make it somewhere.  


The rustling grows louder until a figure jumps out from behind one of the trees.  


“Well, if it isn’t the Golden Girl,” The woman sneers, “Where’s the rest of the trio?” Hermione just looks at her, confused.  


“Well, speak when spoken to, girl, have you never been taught manners?”  


“I don’t mean to offend ma’am, but who are you?” Hermione worries she said something wrong as a cruel smile spreads across the woman’s face. But then her demeanor changes.  


“You’re saying you don’t know?” She lets out a laugh that grates against Hermione’s ears.  


”No, I don’t. So if you’ll excuse me, I need to find my way out of this forest and to find someone who knows who I am.”  


“I know who you are, if you come with me, I can tell you.” A plan is already forming in the woman’s mind.  


“Can I know your name first?” Hermione asks, eager to learn who she is.  


“Bellatrix Black.” The woman’s answer was short.  


“And mine?” The first semblance of emotion reaches Bellatrix’s eyes as she realizes the Golden Girl is really gone. She’s almost overjoyed that the brains in the trio has forgotten everything.  


“I’ll see if I want to tell you later.” Is her cruel reply.  


“Then I’m not going.” Hermione says, not moving a step as Bella turns to look at her.  


“Then you won't find out who you are at all.”  


“You called me the ‘Golden Girl’, Someone will know me, I’m sure.” The anger on Bellatrix’s face is obvious.  


“Fine, your first name is Hermione. That’s all you get. If you ask anything else before we get to the manor, I swear you’ll regret it.” The threat seemed both empty and terrifying at the same time.  


They get to a clearing and Bellatrix grabs Hermione’s arm. “This is never fun your first time, hold on to me,” Hermione holds onto the woman's arm for dear life, not knowing what comes next. Suddenly, there’s a crack and Hermione screws her eyes shut as hard as she can.  


They both land and Hermione stumbles, almost bringing Bellatrix down on top of her. They right themselves quickly and Bellatrix leads the way up the path to the gates surrounding the manor.  


“What is this place?” Hermione asks.  


“Malfoy manor, my sister’s home.”


End file.
